fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Pretty Guard Techno☆Angels!
Pretty Guard Techno☆Angels! (プリティガードテクノ☆エンジェルズ！ Puriti Gādo Tekuno☆Enjeruzu!) is the eighth anime created by Ihara Kou and the second of the Techno☆Angels! series. Plot It was on a terribly hot and silent summer day. 14 year old Mikazuki Momoko sits at home as her father locked the door to make sure his adventurous daughter won't get lost somewhere on the streets and nothing bad won't happen with her. Suddenly, Momoko's computer starts to ruin and the viruses fly away out of the window. Before it was completely ruined, the computer required to install the antivirus system called "Pretty Guard" and after the installation, a rabbit-like creature jumps out of the computer. Characters Techno☆Angels Momoko Mikazuki (三日月 ももこ Mikazuki Momoko)/ Luna☆Angel (ルナ☆エンジェル Runa☆Enjeru) Momoko is a 14 year old cheerful and very stubborn girl who is always looking for adventures and has an enormous sweet-tooth. She also has this weird habit of being motivated by her outrageous thinking, which is one of the reasons she is lead to break down so many times. Her alter ego is Luna☆Angel, her theme color is pink and her Techno Glitter is the Sugar Moon Glitter. Yoko Hikage (日影 よう子 Hikage Yōko)/ Sunny☆Angel (サニー☆エンジェル Sanī☆Enjeru) Yoko is a 14 year old friendly and quite self-confident girl with a cheerful, energetic personality who calls herself "Ohi-sama" (おひさま Sun). She still is rather reasonable and serious, usually being the one to get the team on the right track and the one to calm down Mizuru. Her alter ego is Sunny☆Angel, her theme color is yellow and her Techno Glitter is the Solar Bomb Glitter. Mizuru Amakawa (天川 みずる Amakawa Mizuru)/ Acqua☆Angel (アクア☆エンジェル Akua☆Enjeru) Mizuru is a 14 year old short-tempered and terribly nervous girl who is usually pessimistic and will quickly snap if she's scared. On the other side, she can be quite cute when she's truly happy and relaxed. She finds her sedation by blowing soap bubbles. Her alter ego is Acqua☆Angel, her theme color is blue and her Techno Glitter is the Bubble Pop Glitter. Rin Hinotama (火の玉 りん Hinotama Rin)/ Brandstelle☆Angel (ブランドステッレ☆エンジェル Burandosuterre☆Enjeru) Rin is a 16 year old smart and upbeat girl with loads of passion. She often tries to find logic in Momoko's actions, but always fails. She is a bit tough at times and wouldn't mind having some rivalry with Yoko, which annoys the latter one. Her alter ego is Branstelle☆Angel, her theme color is red and her Techno Glitter is the Blaze Spark Glitter. Rikka Yukishiro (雪白 リッカ Yukishiro Rikka)/ Shin☆Angel (シン☆エンジェル Shin☆Enjeru) Rikka is a 13 year old distant rich girl who has some problems with communication due to being sociophobic. Though she has a low self esteem, Rikka is often considered as cold and stale because of the people's misunderstanding, nevertheless is described by Mizuru as the most tolerable and pleasant among the team. She has a soft spot for teddy polar bears. Her alter ego is Shin☆Angel, her theme color is white and her Techno Glitter is the Crystal Snow Glitter. Allies Pixie (ピクシー Pikushī) Pixie is a rabbit-like creature that jumped out of Momoko's computer and gave her the powers of a Techno Angel. She has a very cheerful and bubbly personality. Villains Erase (エレース Erēsu) Erase is a type of a virus that is quite effective and pervasive, coming to the point of turning computers and other gadgets into monsters. Items Techno Hyper Pad (テクノ·ハイパー·パッド Tekuno Haipā Paddo) is the Angels' transformation device that looks like a light pink touch-phone. To activate the transformation they shout out "Glitter! Techno Sparkle Spray!". Moonlit Lollipop (ムーンリット·ロリポップ Mūnritto Roripoppu) is Luna☆Angel's wand-like weapon. It is used to perform Sweet Tooth Fairy Surprise. Shiny Blaster (シャイニー·ブラスター Shainī Burasutā) is Sunny☆Angel's pistol-like weapon. It is used to perform Shining Ultra Power Blast. Soap Stick (ソープ·スティック Sōpu Sutikku) is Acqua☆Angel's wand-like weapon. It is used to perform Bubbly Bubble Grand Effervescence. Power Match (パワー·マッチ Pawā Matchi) is Brandstelle☆Angel's torch-like weapon. It is used to perform Passionate Super Heat Finale. Frozen Claw (フローズン·クロー Furōzun Kurō) is Shin☆Angel's spear-like weapon. It is used to perform Snow Queen Blizzard Isolation. Trivia *For unknown reasons all of the main characters' alter egos come from different languages: **'Luna' is Latin for moon. **'Acqua' is Italian for water. **'Brandstelle' is German for fire. **'Shin', shortened from shin shin (しんしん), is Japanese for "snow falling and piling up". Category:Fan Anime Category:User: Cure Lucky Category:Techno☆Angels!